


the nails of kent parson

by orpwrks



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks, Pre-Slash, Supportive Jeff, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpwrks/pseuds/orpwrks
Summary: kent parson had anxiety. has anxiety.jeff troy has helped. does help. and will help.or sometimes kent doesn’t know what’s good for him and that’s why he’s got jeff.
Relationships: Kent "Parse" Parson/Jeff "Swoops" Troy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	the nails of kent parson

the week leading up to the providence game jeff witnessed the disintegration of kent's thumb nail at the mercy of the clearly nervous energy he was radiating. his small comments asking how kent was doing had gone unnoticed or uncared by the blonde boy as he just continued to grind down his teeth.

quite obviously, their upcoming game against the team since the new entry of zimmerman left him with anxiety coursing through his blood vessels. 

all the nervous energy came to head after their wednesday practice, a typical one in their few days off before their game saturday. after biking their cool downs the team trickled out of the room, one after the other chattering, until only kent remained. his extended biking due to his zoned outness allowed him a quiet change as he tried to recenter himself after the ice failed to do so. the weird hand clawing at his chest, stealing his breath kept distracting him as he tried to get a deep breath in. he knew what this was and it was coming fast. he shook his head, hands grasping his stall as he bent forward and gasped. he closed his eyes, shaking, just desperate for the waves of panic to subside. the flight or fight reaction jolting through each of his bones. he tried going through the grounding exercises he'd known for years, he just wanted it all to stop.   
in the haze of gasping he looked up to realize he apparently had sat down in his stall and now swoops walking across the room to him. the hesitation on his face lingered as he began to put his hand on kent's back.   
"breathing pretty quick there, parse, why don't we slow that down a little? in with me maybe? in two, three, four, five, six. out two, three, four, five, six." swoops rambled obviously a little out of his comfort but desperate.   
slowly, kent felt the come down over take him to the shaky but consistent breaths.   
"hey, thanks, sorry about that." he said once he was confident his voice wouldn't stutter.   
"no problem, cap." jeff smiled as he grabbed kent's bag and swung his own keys around his finger, "cmon, i'll give you a ride home"   
"dude it's fine, it was a panic attack, i can drive." kent awkwardly sputtered out.   
"dude, no, it's not fine. you just had a panic attack and i know you're having some stuff go down in your life. so no, i'm not letting you drive home after all that." he mirrored his words but with authority. 

the two walked out together, kent's keys in hand. it wasn't till the parking garage when kent's hands still had a minor shake and he fumbled to unlock the door, that he finally gave in to letting himself climb into jeff's passenger seat. 

after arriving to kent's he tossed his bag onto the couch,   
"i need a drink" kent groaned as he dragged his hands down his face. he began towards the high cabinet that held his alcohol before jeff was suddenly body blocking him.   
"you and i both know that's not a good idea"   
"jeff, im fine. i don't need a babysitter, but you know what i do need?-"   
"a therapist"   
"a drink, jeff. a drink" kent's slight headache worsened with the intensity of his eye roll.   
"kent, i'm serious."   
"yes and i seriously need a drink, so move."   
"how many therapists in your life have you seen that have said 'yeah, after a panic attack you should definitely drink some hard alcohol'?"   
“i know this is you like showing you care or whatever can you just care a little less and pour me a drink?” kent groaned, again dragging his palms down his face.   
“cmon” jeff gently body checked him through the kitchen to the fridge filled with water and soy milk and powerade. his presence bullying kent to grab a water for himself and a disgustingly sweet pink powerade for jeff. 

kent shuffled back to the couch before flopping over it, only moving to allow jeff to sit before laying his head on one of jeff’s thighs.   
kent’s fingers leeched around the remote on the coffee table and flicking onto the nhl channel. jeff could see and feel the subtle tension rising in kent’s cells as words flooded their ears about the hockey world.   
“have you watched cooking on high? let’s watch that.” jeff said, the excessive enthusiasm basically dripping down the walls. he pulled up the remote app on his phone before turning on the comedic cannabis cooking show.

**Author's Note:**

> written like two weeks ago while freezing to death on a leather couch. also i do recommend that cooking show, it’s on netflix.


End file.
